movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Tom and Jerry: Beverly Hills Chihuahua
''Tom and Jerry: Beverly Hills Chihuahua ''is an upcoming American animated family comedy film. produced by Warner Bros. Pictures (WarnerMedia Byline), Warner Bros. Animation, Walt Disney Pictures, Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Pictures, and Mandeville Films based on (Beverly Hills Chihuahua 2008 film). Plot: Characters: * Tom - (also known as Thomas Cat): A grayish blue cat, who is Jerry's rival and Tuffy's friend. * Jerry - A brown-orange mouse, who is Tuffy's uncle, Judy's Boyfriend, and Tom's rival. * Judy Mouse - A beautiful female light-grey mouse in a blue bathing suit and see her buttocks, who is Jerry's girlfriend/love-interest/always looking at her buttocks. * Tuffy - A young baby grey, diaper-wearing mouse, who is Jerry's nephew, Lucy's boyfriend, and Tom's friend. * Lucy Mouse - A young baby beautiful female light-brown mouse in a purple-violet bathing suit with a tutu and a inflatable waterproof diaper and see her buttocks, who is Tuffy's girlfriend/love-interest/always looking at her buttocks and Grandpa Mouse's granddaughter. * Quacker - (full name: Quacker Jeff Duck): A little yellow duckling, who is Jerry's little buddy. * Uncle Harry - A dark-brown mouse and who is Jerry and Tuffy's uncle. * Papi - a little brown chihuahua and Chloe's husband. * Chloe - a little while chihuahua and Papi's wife. Voice Cast: * Richard Kind as Tom * Frank Welker as Jerry * Cree Summer as Judy Mouse * Kath Soucie as Tuffy * Tara Strong as Lucy Mouse * Sam Kwasman as Quacker * John Michael Higgins as Uncle Harry * George Lopez as Papi * Odette Annable as Chloe Trivia: * This is a crossover between Tom and Jerry and Disney's Beverly Hills Chihuahua. * Rated G for everyone all ages. * Suggested Running Times: 91 Minutes (NTSC), 87 Minutes (PAL). * Tom and Jerry wears their swim trunks as they did in Tom and Jerry: Spy Quest. * Tom and Jerry wear their swim trunks through the whole movie. * Tom wears a red swim trunks for swimming. * Jerry wears a yellow swim trunks for swimming. * Judy wears a blue bathing suit and see her grey-buttocks under her blue bathing suit and tail for swimming. * Tuffy wears a white inflatable waterproof diaper for swimming and see his light-grey buttocks under his inflatable waterproof diaper and tail for swimming. * Tuffy's white inflatable waterproof diaper has a trigger that activates the diaper to inflate some air to keep Tuffy floating in the water. * Lucy wears a purple-violet bathing suit with a tutu and a inflatable waterproof diaper and see her light-brown buttocks under her inflatable waterproof diaper and tail for swimming. * Lucy's white inflatable waterproof diaper does the something as Tuffy's does, Lucy also wears it when she wears her purple-violet bathing suit with a tutu, Both her bathing suit with tutu and inflatable waterproof diaper both inflatate some air at the same time. * Quacker wears green swim trunks for swimming. * Uncle Harry wears a red swim trunks for swimming. * Chloe wears a pink bathing suit with white polka dots and see her white-buttocks for swimming. Category:Tom & Jerry Category:Family Category:Comedy Category:Tom and Jerry Category:Beverly Hills Chihuahua Category:Crossovers Category:Warner Bros Category:Walt Disney Pictures